Twitter guidelines
= Twitter Guidelines Please find below the guidelines set up for our Twitter account. It concerns the frequency of posting and other relevant functions of Twitter. If you require more information, please contact the Marketing Manager Patrice. POSTS You will post each day around four to five tweets. According to several studies, the best time to tweet is between 13.00 and 15.00 on weekdays with a 4/1 ratio which basically means that for every one self-serving tweet, you should either retweet three pieces of relevant content written by others and post one original tweet written by yourself. Therefore you should spread the tweets throughout the day along the following lines; one retweet at 09.00 and one original tweet before lunch at 11.30. After lunch around 13.30 do one other retweet and post the self-promotion tweet just about 14.30 followed by the last retweet at 15.30. The self-promotion tweet often concerns a call for applications for a certain event. Try to adapt your retweets to the subject of the event. For example, the CITIA Roadmap Conference is about conversational interaction; so try to look for tweets that are referring to these subjects like speech synthesis, human-robot interaction and so on. Concerning the original tweet, try to look for content such as info graphics and videos. Info graphics and other interesting content (videos, chart, and graphs) give away information in a nice, although still informative way. The audience finds this interesting and so it gets way more retweets than just any plain text. SCHEDULING You can also schedule your tweets with TweetDeck. This allows you to post some tweets even when you are not online. This comes in handy when other tasks have priority or when you are onsite at an event. You schedule a tweet by clicking on the tab ‘new tweet’ in the left corner where you find the option ‘schedule tweet’. You are able to choose the date and time when you want the tweet to be posted. After you click on ‘tweet’ it will be automatically posted on Twitter even when TweetDeck is not running. But TweetDeck is not only about scheduling tweets. You are able to add several columns to your home screen including, notifications, messages, home time line, retweets, favorites, keywords that you want to stay updated on. It is also possible to regulate want you want to see within your notifications. It allows you to have separate columns for your mentions and favorites so it gives you a clear overview and allows you to quicker responds to mentions. INFLUENCERS One way to increase awareness is to follow influencers. Influencers are people who have a large audience and whose audience pays attention to what they have to say. Twitter influencers can be found by using twtrland.com. It divides people into over 40,000 categories, so you can really find the right people in the right category. You start off by searching an influencer by category or keyword and then optionally specify by country. It shows you a list of tweeters where they are rated by popularity, reach and relevance. Twtrland also have some additional filters on the left-hand side, where you can indicate your preferences for the results. It is possible to filter the results by country, interest and level of popularity. Try to make sure that you follow these influencers by retweeting their tweets, mentioning them in your own tweets, share things with them and so on. In this way you build a relationship with them (which means that they will also retweet and mention you) and it is going to be more likely that their audience is going to be your audience as well. PIN Twitter also gives you the opportunity to ‘pin’ a tweet which enables you to have a certain tweet (that you may have posted a while ago, but still want people to see) stick to the top of your timeline. When people are scrolling through your timeline the pinned tweet is the first tweet they will see.You pin a tweet by going to the tweet, clicking on the three dots and choose the option ‘pin to your profile page’.